Ruby in the Dust
by shadow-monkey
Summary: heartthorbs,heartache, pain in the neck Malfoy who some how is determint to make Ginny fall in love with him, but twist and turns arise and something goes wrong, the qeustion thought is how and why? Plz read and excuse spelling! :) smile
1. Default Chapter

_**A Ruby in the Dust**_

* * *

Disclaimer- I don't OWN! Anything except the story line and this one IS NOT BASED ON ANYTHING AT ALL!!! It is originally all my idea for all I know of, but I'm sorry if anyone gets an impression cause that happened with the first story I wrote, Um this is a Draco and Ginny pairing and this is NOT set in Hogwarts time this is set in the mid ages like with a war going on and all Ginny's the daughter of the royal knight while Draco's the son of a King and his still and arrogant bum so hope you like it Read and Review pretty plz!!.  
  
P.S plz excuse spelling errors the day I can spell is the day J.K Rowling will make a book on Draco and Ginny getting together as much as I love the pairing it is to never happen and as much as I love .K Rowling's books I know that she can't and most likely wont make a book on them she'll pair up Harry and Ginny, GOD Ginny can do so much better than Barry Bladder, that man is on my hit list!!!!.  
  
P.P.S I'm serious, I'm very emotional about the things I read!!!  
  
P.P.P.S Hope you like the story and my sincere apologies to whoever does like Harry Potter.  
  
_**Prologue**_  
  
A young women stood in the ruins of a deserted castle her long strawberry blonde hair slightly awestruck due to the wind blowing against her face, her check held visible tear as her blue eyes where slightly watering, a young man stood there looking at her with a concerned look in his eyes which also held worry and uncertainty.  
  
"Oliver don't make it harder than it is!" said looking at him, her voice half cracked.  
  
"What, you're leaving me, but you say that you love me what does that mean? Nothing!" the young man named Oliver said his eyes held the hurt feeling which was running through his body like poison the pain of losing the on women her ever loved and ever would.  
  
"It doesn't, our love –" but she was cut of by Oliver who spoke his voice harsh as if remembering a horrid memory.  
  
"Our love was like a thousand warriors serving a king with all there heart", he mumbled though his voice was barley heard you could detect the venom in it.  
  
"True, It was but like those thousand warrior's as time comes life takes turns, many die, many are taken captive until there is only two remaining, and what good are two warriors Oliver?", the young girl asked.  
  
"They are useless, and that is what our love is now?" Oliver said, "It draws to an end, but death is not the cause it is that of a young prince who had taken you heart captive is it not Fiona?" Oliver said bitterly.  
  
"What you speak of I shan't deny it", said Fiona tearing her gaze away from him to the cold stone floor before, the tears in her eyes once again emerging.  
  
"So what ever I felt what ever I knew it was all a lie", Oliver said as he looked up at the sky the stars where shining down like crystal balls that hovered over them the night held no sound it seemed that everything was quiet.  
  
"It w-as", Fiona whispered quietly.  
  
Oliver's gaze dropped on her, "it was nothing? And I shall be that too, nothing!", he said as he turned and walked away knowing that he couldn't bare to question Fiona's discission.  
  
"Nothing you are nothing", Fiona whispered over and over again until she fell to the floor and started crying not being able to hold back her tears that plummeted to the ground like a rain fall. 


	2. Chapter 2 Two Yrs Later

> _**Chapter 2  
  
Two Years Later  
**  
Disclaimer- don't own anything!!! WAAAAAAA!!!  
  
Not one blooming thing expect Fiona, Oliver, Diana and well Yer oh the plots mine_!!
> 
> * * *
> 
> A young girl with long flaming red hair stood in front of a mirror she had soft brown eyes that seemed to smile at you, even though her face know held a look of frustration as she stared into the mirror, "Out of all the stupid things they make me do!" she cried, "Send me to a Garden Tea Party, screw this new modern form of meeting who the bloody hell wants to stand around with there pinkie's out drinking TEA!" she cried as she plopped on to a small cushioned seat behind her frustrated she let out a growl.  
  
"Ginny dear are you ready", a voice called through the door.  
  
"Mother I look ridicules in this red gown", she said to the voice calling her.  
  
"Let me see dear" she said as the door nob turned and in entered a plumb but far from fat women she had a light lavender gown on that she some how managed to pull of even with her slightly orangey red hair, "Stand up", she instructed as Ginny stood, she wore a red dress it flowed to the grown as slightly swept it the top part of the dress was tight the corset was red but it held gold flowers all over it, the arms had a puff on the shoulder but went all the way to her write where they slightly dropped the slightest.  
  
"Ginny dear you look magnificent!" her mother exclaimed.  
  
"Sure I do I look like bloody Mrs Claus", she muttered under her breath, but the truth be told she looked stunning the dress fitted properly in all the right places and made her look elegant and dainty just like a young women should be.  
  
"Mother why do I have to attend?" she asked.  
  
"Because as you're a young lady and you have to attend these things", her mother said.  
  
"What at the age of sixteen why I am such of importance ?" she asked.  
  
"Because you're old enough to marry dear, why else", her mother said as if it where the most obvious thing on earth.  
  
"MARRY!" Ginny cried "what in heavens name would I want to marry!" Ginny said.  
  
"Oh Ginny, Marrying is the happiest thing on earth", her mother said.  
  
"IF you marry somebody you love, like you did, knowing my luck I'll marry a complete and utter stranger!" Ginny cried.  
  
"Ginny dear you are a women and you must marry, as much as I know you detest the idea it is and important one", Ginny's mother said in a soothing tone, "SO we should get going", she added.  
  
And just as she said that a voice called them "Ginny and Molly we should be off", said the male voice.  
  
"Coming dad", Ginny said sulkily.  
  
"The female population love you Draco", muttered a man with dark black hair which looked like it had been hacked at, but it looked very appropriate on him, for he had a rough handsome look about him he had dark blue eyes which sparkled and seemed to be mockingly laughing at you all the time.  
  
"What Blaise does that come as a shock to you?" the young man named Draco asked, he had blonde hair that seemed almost white, he had steal grey eyes which held no emotion of any sort but amusement at the pacific moment.  
  
"Well to be honest it doesn't, but since your ego is to bog I'd best not say that", Blaise said looking at him.  
  
"Sure, Sure my friend you are just jealous", he said.  
  
"Oh you wish", Blaise muttered.  
  
"No I know", Draco said.  
  
Blaise shook his head "one day your ego's going to be the end of you", he said to his child hood friend.  
  
"the only time my ego did me no good was with my first horse", Draco muttered.  
  
"and all your late girlfriends", Blaise muttered loudly enough for Draco to hear and glare at him.  
  
"What about your love-life?" Draco asked with a hint of mockery in his voice.  
  
Blaise smiled "Oh, time to shrink a Princes ego", he said happily, "I am to have a wife by the end of December", he said.  
  
"What!" Draco said rather loudly causing a few people to glare at him.  
  
"what do you mean what, I have a lover and we are to be wed", Blaise said as if he where talking to a baby.  
  
"I mean since when the bloody hell did you have a girlfriend?" he asked.  
  
"Since Fiona your sister set me up with one of her best friends", said Blaise.  
  
"What my sister set you up and not me!", Draco cried out.  
  
"If I recall you had a girlfriend at the time which was her one best of friend", Blaise said.  
  
"So!" Draco said.  
  
"God you stupid", said as voice from behind him as he turned to see young women in a red grown staring at him, now if Draco hadn't just been insulted by her he might of taken into though asking for her name.  
  
"Pardon", Draco asked shocked at the fact that she had insulted him.  
  
"What did I forget to grovel at you feet and say your highness oh I am sorry", the young girl said.  
  
Draco just stared as the girl smiled, and turned to Blaise who smiled at her.  
  
"Ginny how are you?" he asked.  
  
"Good", Ginny said smiling.  
  
"You know her?", Draco asked stupidly.  
  
"Why yes I do", Blaise said.  
  
"How?" Draco asked.  
  
"Um, Draco she is one of your sisters best friends", Draco said.  
  
"What! My sister has two – are you marring her!" Draco asked suddenly very alarmed.  
  
"No you moron, thought your sister tried to set him up with me so I just set him up with the girl that lived next to our resident and that is the girl he is marring", Ginny said in a slow pace.  
  
"Jesus that made no sense", Draco said glaring at Ginny "and I am not a moron, for god sake show royalty some respect", said Draco.  
  
"Why, I'm the daughter of Author the Knight of Duedern (Dew-dern)", she said looking at him.  
  
"What your one of the 7 children?", Draco asked.  
  
"Yes I am and I'm also the daughter of the man that is the reason you father is still alive", Ginny hissed at him.  
  
"Oh like that going to scare me, for god sake my father is King of Levuera (Luv- er- ria)", Draco said.  
  
"Well mister high and mighty I would like to excuse myself while I go and converse with your sister Ginny said as she walked of her hair flowing behind her.  
  
"The nerve!" Draco cried in frustration as he stomped off.  
  
"God I never seen a couple that fit together even better", mumbled somebody behind Blaise she was a young female a year younger than him, she had dark brown hair with blue eyes just like his though completely different, he smiled at her and gave her a peck on the check.  
  
"How right you are Luna dear How right you are", he said smiling at her as he extended his elbow for her to take.  
  
A/N: Okay this story it told from four points of view Draco, Ginny, Fiona and Oliver.  
  
Fiona looked in the fountain in front of her she smiled weakly, she'd just seen him again his beautiful brown chocolate eyes, his sandy blonde hair slightly awe struck he'd ridden half the way her she was sure of I, he loved riding as much as he had loved – as much as he had loved her, she thought as a single tear dropped the ground, No she thought I cant cry about this it's been two years he and I are no more and never will be she told her self and it hurt like a dagger piercing her heart at the thought of it.  
  
"You okay Fiona?" a voice asked from behind her, she turned around to see Ginny there smiling at her.  
  
"I'll be okay don't worry", Fiona said.  
  
"You and I both know that isn't the slightest bit true ate all", Ginny said.  
  
"Yer and I'll back her up there, it's horse dung", said a girl coming towards the two of the she had jade eyes that shone and dirty blonde hair, the three girls where all around a fountain it was covered with a circler bunch of trees, the had a small opening in which the third young women had entered.  
  
"Well Diana nice of you to join us ", Ginny said smiling.  
  
"Oh the pleasure is all mine", said the girl named Diana smiling.  
  
"As it should be", Fiona said smiling wiping away the tears on her face.  
  
"How did it start this time?" Diana asked soflty.  
  
"The same reason as always" Fiona said. "Oh, you should stop letting it bring you down it's been two years, you have a life to live", Ginny said.  
  
"Well your meant to be trying to find a husband but the last guy you even paid an interest in was the Harry for god sake you cant get a guy with a bigger ego, then you saw the Colin guy for a while and then you called it quits, like what are you playing at you got to get a Husband and settle down", Dania said.  
  
"Oh come on Fiona's brother has the biggest ego in the world", Ginny said.  
  
"Hey, Cool it that's my brother where talking about", Fiona said.  
  
"But your brother evil", Ginny said.  
  
"From what I hear from the Patil twins you did a good job of getting him ticked of first", said Dania.  
  
"Oh that was brilliant to watch you should of seen it", Ginny said.  
  
"Ginny, if you plan on getting married you've got to be a bit kinder to guys", Fiona said shacking her head, the image and worries of Oliver had left her worries where know more on Ginny and her life and what it would be like without a husband.  
  
"Oh don't worry Fiona it's only your brother like I'm going to fall for him", Ginny said "I'll be kind to the rest of the male population", she added as she batted her eyelashes trying to look angelic.  
  
"Jez Louise", Fiona muttered worried.  
  
"Louise, who's Louise?" Ginny asked, looking at her with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"I don't know and I honestly don't care", said Diana. "So lets get going know ladies we have a party of some sort to attend", she added as she got both Ginny and Fiona up and marched them back out into a world where people actually where.  
  
Oh so she'll never fall for me well lets just wait and see Draco thought to himself he had just witnessed a bit of the conversation going on between the trio of girls, it that was all girls talked about it was pretty sad, he added way to boring.  
  
He headed of towards the light of the party with all the people there in search for the flaming haired young women, he had a score to settle.  
  
Ginny looked at the lake in front of her DAMIT she thought what the hell is that boy playing at screwing with her head like that, it was just not fair no not fair at all!  
  
She'd get her revenge, but right know she honestly needed sleep.  
  
Dream also flash back  
  
_"May I have this dance?" a voice said as Ginny turned around to see the familiar face staring back at her.  
  
"Huh?" she said looking at him dump founded.  
  
"May I have this dance?" he asked once again looking at her.  
  
"What the-" but she noticed her mum in the background nodding and smiling at her, Ginny sighed and nodded, as a smirk came across Draco's face, Ginny groaned inwardly as the music suddenly turned to slow, just my luck, she thought grumpily as she put her hand on Draco's shoulder and her other hand on his waster, as he followed in suit a smirk plastered completely across his face.  
  
"what do you want?" Ginny hissed at him.  
  
"Oh know that's not nice to say when a man asks you to dance", he replied.  
  
"In my eyes you're still a child", she said glaring at him.  
  
"Oh that hurt", Draco said looking at her a amused glint in his eyes as he pulled her closer to him causing her to become alarmed.  
  
"You butthead", she said but all he did was move both hands to her waste giving her only tow choices on to move her so the in twined behind his neck or stomp of making her mother upset, and making Draco as she thought delighted at pissing her off, so she took the first offer with a disgusted look across her face.  
  
"Oh why so glum", Draco whispered in her ear.  
  
"Oh you are a evil bat", said Ginny.  
  
"Oh that hurt", Draco said as he completely cutting of any space between them by bringing her closer.  
  
"What game are you playing at?", Ginny asked.  
  
"None of sort what so ever", Draco said.  
  
"Oh you do get on my nerves", Ginny said.  
  
"Oh that makes me fell loved", Draco said.  
  
"Loved", Ginny echoed shocked, "where the hell did you get that stupid idea from?" she asked.  
  
"Are you saying I'm stupid to believe in love?" Draco asked raising an eyebrow as he pulled away as the music started.  
  
"Maybe I am", Ginny said as she started to turn away but Draco kept hold of her hand dragging her of towards the fountain where she had been previously.  
  
"Hey let me go", Ginny said.  
  
"No, you and me are now to converse", Draco said.  
  
"Oh bother", Ginny said as he pulled her down next to him.  
  
"Know why am I insulted if I believe in love and what if I don't", Draco said.  
  
"Oh, what are you saying that you don't believe I love?" Ginny scoffed.  
  
"No I don't", Draco said.  
  
"What are you claiming you don't love you sister?", Ginny asked.  
  
"No, I'll love her till the dya I die along with my mother and father, but I don't believe in the love others do like your true love or your soul mate, I don't believe in loving someone out side your family" Draco said looking at Ginny for a second before he tore his gaze away.  
  
"Why, your more stupid than I thought", Ginny said.  
  
"SO you are calling me stupid for not believing in love?" Draco asked her.  
  
"Why does it offend you", Ginny said looking at him without the slightest bit of fear.  
  
"To bad, if it did ha", Draco said he had once again bought his gaze back to her.  
  
"Well I think that you have some issues to sort out", Ginny said as she stood from the bench.  
  
"Oh does our conversation end here?" Draco asked looking at her.  
  
"Yes, it does", Ginny said as she started to walk away.  
  
'What you scared you'll fall in love with my charm", Draco asked.  
  
Ginny turned as evil smile and she sat down right next to him and batted her eyelashes "Oh , I', so in love with you", she said looking at him through her eyes as she smiled at him Draco stared at her and smiled for the first time and it made Ginny freeze for a second that smile looked so perfect on his face, no wonder half the girls fell for him he looked amazin- wait time out what the hell is wrong with me it's Fiona's brother, the guy with a huge ego, the size of bloody England.  
  
"Oh I new you'd fall for me", Draco said as he laughed at her.  
  
"Oh how did you know?" Ginny said  
  
Draco just smiled as shock his head, but before Ginny knew what happened he had bet over and was only millimetres away from her, "Um, I think I like the distance", Ginny said.  
  
Draco just smiled and shock his head, "hmm I don't know I like it this way", Draco said looking at her.  
  
"Draco", Ginny said looking at him.  
  
"Yes", he said batting his eyelashes just as Ginny had done previously.  
  
"Oh you are irritating", Ginny said getting up once again only for Draco to stand and grab her wrist, Ginny tugged trying to leave the sun was set and the sky dark the stars where know starting to appear.  
  
"Oh please don't leave me all alone", Draco said.  
  
"Oh you are a big fat bully let me go!" Ginny said.  
  
"One condition", Draco said.  
  
"What?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Do you agree to it", Draco asked.  
  
"What is it?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Yes or No?"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Do you agree",  
  
"What the bloody hell it is", Ginny said.  
  
"Oh screw it", Draco said as he pulled Ginny right back into him and kissed her._


End file.
